


Chlorine Burns

by IbelieveinMarkNutt



Series: White Trashing [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief non-con (like 2 seconds), Choking, M/M, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, They're ambiguously aged teenagers, White Trash AU, just a little drabble, no one actually dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbelieveinMarkNutt/pseuds/IbelieveinMarkNutt
Summary: School? It's 90-fucking-degrees, and Felix's school isn't the type to have air conditioning. Being in the pool sounds much better. Or getting high. Or fucking Locus.Why not all of the above?The one where Felix is a brat and Locus really wants to die.





	Chlorine Burns

“It’s too hot,” complained Felix from the pool. He slouched in his swim ring in the over-chlorinated blue, his body relaxed, shoving another handful of chips into his mouth with a groan.

Locus watched him stretch out painted toes, lightly splashing his feet. Locus swallowed and rubbed a hand over his brow. It felt sticky and warm, and Locus grimaced, wiping it on his shorts. It was too hot. Locus agreed with Felix for once, the humidity sitting heavy in his chest.

Felix put his sunglasses on top of his head; damaged hair damp from sweat and the pool. He squinted up at Locus from where he sat, under the shade of a moulding parasol.

“Come in the water with me,” said Felix.

“No,” repeated Locus without a second thought, like he had been saying all morning. It was getting tedious, to say the least.

“Locus,” Felix whined his name, and even from a distance, Locus can hear the irritating click of his new tongue stud against his front teeth.

As appealing as the coolness of the water was, Locus did not find any appeal in risking an ear infection.

“ _Locus.”_

Locus ignored him again, gritting his teeth and tapping ash onto the concrete. He was not in the mood to bend to Felix’s whims that morning.

Felix may not have any qualms about wallowing in the stagnant water, but he wasn’t the one who watched the park manager tip half a bucket of chlorine into the water every other morning with a shrug. The sight didn’t surprise Locus very much, most of the manager’s maintenance was just as thorough. It was no wonder everything around there was falling apart.

“Locus!” Locus’ train of thought was broken again.

Locus turned to look at Felix, his boyfriend shooting back an absolute looking of loathing before he saw how thin Locus’ impatience was wearing and backed down. Felix licked the dust from his fingers.

“You’re such a fucking asshole,” he muttered, his hand diving back into the family size pack of Cheetos. Felix plopped his shades back down, and Locus could feel the red-hot anger radiating off him.

Locus didn’t like the sunglasses. Felix had bought yesterday at the town’s thrift store after Locus had finished his shift. They were oversized and obnoxiously distasteful. Kind of like Felix, when Locus thought about it.

He was convinced Felix only purchased them to cover the equally distasteful black eye Washington had given him on Saturday night. The whole ordeal had been pathetic really. The fight had started in a parking lot after Felix had started running his mouth about how good Lavernius Tucker was at sucking cock. Specifically, _his_ cock.

Locus didn't think neither of them had been expecting Washington to react in the way he did; punching Felix in the face and ripping out his snakebite with his teeth. If Locus hadn't been there to break it up, God knows what would have happened, especially with the pocket knife Felix had taken to carrying around in his back pocket.

He took one last drag of his cigarette and crushed the filter into a nearby ashtray, letting the smoke drift out through his nostrils. What a waste of a day.

“We should have gone to school,” Locus voiced his thoughts.

Felix rolled his eyes, replying with his mouth full, “What? So we can sit in an unconditioned room in retard class? No thanks.”

Locus’ instinct was to say he was being melodramatic, but he made a fair point.

“I’m bored,” Felix said now that he had Locus’ attention, “I wanna go to town for lunch.”

“We have no money,” Locus remind him. They’d spent Locus’ latest paycheck in the local ER having Felix stitched up. Locus wished he would stop getting into pointless fights.

“Ugh.” Felix scowled like it was Locus’ fault and slipped from his floaty, vanishing from view. He remained underwater, resurfacing on Locus’ edge of the pool and slicking back his hair. He dyed it black recently, but he’d done a lousy job, the orange colour of the previous month peeking through in patches.

Felix left his empty Cheetos packet floating in the pool behind him. He folded his arms on the dirty edge, leaning his chin against them.

Locus looked back at him.

Felix gave a little smile.

Locus’ expression remained straight-laced.

“Wanna fuck and get high?” asked Felix.

Locus sighed. “Sure.”

Getting up, Locus went over and offered a hand to help Felix out of the water. The pool steps were rusted and broken, unusable unless someone fancied tetanus.

Felix stretched his arms above his head and slipped his feet into the flip-flops he’d borrowed from outside a nearby trailer when he’d realised it was too hot to stand without.  He walked a little ahead of Locus, leaving droplets of water in his path that sizzled as they hit the concrete.

They didn’t have far to go, Felix letting himself inside without so much as a glance back. The door already unlocked, as it often was left until Locus’ grandma made her reappearance every now and again. It wasn’t like they had anything worth stealing.

He tried not to look too hard at the state of it, knowing it’d do nothing but make him feel sad. He just went inside.

“God, you walk slow,” complained Felix, laid over his sofa. Locus saw he was drinking his last soda out of the fridge he’d been saving

Locus sighed.

“I couldn’t find your stash. Has she moved it?”

 _Probably_ , thought Locus. He turned and rummaged through the kitchen draws methodically until he found where his grandma had swept away her pot stash and rizlas. He rolled up a joint on the countertop, licking the paper shut and twisting the end. He put everything away where he found it, although it wasn’t as if she was lucid enough nowadays to realise anything was amiss.

Felix lounged where he'd left him. Locus lit up the joint with a couple of puffs and handed it over to Felix's outstretched hand. They pass it back and forth for a while, hotboxing the entire trailer. Locus felt himself relax, disconnecting from his anxieties further and further with each drag of the drug, his thoughts becoming looser.

Felix dragged the embers of the joint out against Locus’ coffee table once it was finished. He climbed onto his lap, getting settled and smiling down at Locus like the predator he was.

Locus didn’t look away like he once did, and let his hands rest on Felix’s sides familiarly. His skin still had a kind of dampness to it. Felix leaned down to brush their foreheads together, brushing both hands against the grain of Locus’ stubble before he grazed together their mouths. It reminded Locus he needed to shave.

Locus chased after Felix for a deeper taste, tongue slipping inside to receive a mouthful of copper, the scratch of his stitches against his lips. He smelled like chlorine and weed. Locus pulled back to release his hair from the restraint of its hair tie. The long, dark strands fell against his shoulders, kinked and greasy.

Felix hummed. He rubbed over the muscles in Locus’ shoulders, his bare arms. Locus watched Felix search downward, push his hands under his white shirt, palms flat against his abdomen. Felix ran it up his chest, peeling away the sweat stuck fabric.

“You’re so _big,_ ” Felix breathed hotly by Locus’ ear, giving it a suck.

Locus was already aware of Felix’s intense attraction to his body, but it still felt good to hear. Felix’s talented mouth travelled down to his jaw as he began grinding down into Locus slowly. Locus’ shoulders sagged, and he was about to close his eyes before Felix gave a hard pinch to one of his nipples.

Locus took a sharp breath, eyes snapping back open. “Felix _.”_

“What?” the little shit replied innocently.

“Don’t do that,” said Locus. Felix knew he didn’t like it.

“Don’t do what?” asked Felix, batting his eyelashes a few times, “You mean… this?” He twisted the sensitive skin again, harder that time.

Locus shoved him, letting him fall sideways off his lap. He shot a glare to show he was serious.

“Oh my God!” Felix kicked off. “You’re such a fucking drama queen. It was a _joke_.” He gave Locus a wretched, horrible look and smacked his side with his foot. “You’re no fun at all.”

Locus kept glaring. He ignored how Felix’s look of hatred hurt his feelings, how Felix’s words wormed their way under his skin and how the dull thud of Felix’s kick was more painful than Felix would ever know.

Felix rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back. “Seriously, Locus.” He was all venom. “If it wasn’t for me you would never get laid. Like, at all. You’re such a fucking buzzkill.”

Locus backed off that time, looking away. His chest felt constricted. It was too warm, and the veil of smoke irritated his eyes.

“Are you listening?”

Locus didn’t reply, and Felix made a noise of frustration, slamming his arms by his sides like a child amid a tantrum.

“Asshole,” Felix finally spat.

Locus scowled.

Felix grumbled something else offensive and crossed his arms.

They both sat in silence, angry with one another.

Locus glanced to Felix after a moment, the teen turned towards the couch cushions, face hidden. Locus resigned his gaze to the metal panels of the ceiling. He listened as Felix’s breath slowly softened back to a moderate tempo.

Eventually, Felix moved out of the corner of Locus’ eye into sitting up. Locus felt Felix move closer, his cheek coming to rest on his shoulder. Locus recognised it as Felix's way of apologising for going too far, and Locus allowed it, tilting his head in response to rest upon Felix’s in his own show of forgiveness.

Felix sighed in a kind of relief. His lips returned to the elder’s neck, and Locus sneaked his hand between Felix’s legs in return, the drying fabric of his swimming trunks sticking to his palm. Felix moaned under his breath as he was touched, the sound vibrating against Locus’ skin.

“I wanna fuck on the bed,” said Felix. He stood up, taking a firm grip on Locus’ hand and yanking him up after him, going towards the back of the trailer.

The bedroom door has been missing for years, so it’s just a few steps before they’re inside it, Locus being pushed down onto his mattress on the floor.

“This need to come off.” Felix pulled at Locus’ vest.

Locus helped him out by batting Felix’s grabby hands away and pulling it clean off over his head by himself.

“Fuck,” rasped Felix, “I want it.” He pulled himself out from his trunks and wrapped his hand around his cock.

He really was beautiful, bare skin creamy and unblemished other than the ink he had marked into his skin. They were all reminiscent of Felix’s heritage: koi, cherry blossoms, snakes, a naked Gisaeng, scriptures of Korean. Felix wished to be covered in even more of the things, always dragging Locus along to the seedy tattoo parlour downtown where Locus had to sit and watch as Sharkface buzzed his needle into an ecstatic Felix, wide grin on his face-

Just like the grin he had then.

Locus moved to touch him, his thumb swiping over Felix’s head to collect some precome that had already gathered there. Felix bit his bottom lip as Locus brought his thumb up to his mouth so he could taste him. Locus swore he almost a glimmer of a blush in Felix’s cheeks before he was wriggling out of his swimwear. He settled down in between Locus’ legs, shifting to his knees to give Locus a brief kiss.

Felix started hungrily pulling at Locus’ fly. He shimmied the shorts down Locus’ thighs once he got them undone, and Felix licked his lips, guiding him out of the restraint of his boxers, humming appreciatively as Locus cock bobbed up, full-mast.

At a time, seemingly distant in the haze of marijuana and lust, Locus’ size had embarrassed him. He would often be discretely readjusting his crotch, horrified how visibly he hung no matter what pants Locus tucked himself into. The way Felix would look at his cock, like it was something desirable, like it was something to be anything but ashamed of, it made Locus feel good. Confident.

Locus grunted under his breath reflexively as Felix leaned forward and licked him with the tip of his tongue. He drooled down the side of his shaft, his hand slicking spit over Locus’ cock with a few smooth motions. Felix leaned forward again, and Locus’ hand finds its way into his hair where it tightened at the sensation of his Felix’s tongue stud, the younger lapping longer, broad licks.

Felix took Locus in his mouth, teeth sheathed with wet lips as he bobbed his head leisurely. He used his hand to stroke the lower part of Locus’s shaft, squeezing in all the right places.

Locus groaned appreciatively, head tilted back, eyes closed.

Felix giggled a little through his nose, pulling off with slick pop. He kissed the head of his cock sweetly, brown eyes peeking up at Locus. His thumb smoothed over a throbbing vein. “You like that, big boy?” he asked.

The stitches under Felix’s bottom lip caught as he spoke, and Locus was unable to stop himself from bucking up shallowly against Felix’s face. A strained noise escaped Locus’ mouth.

Felix laughed, but it wasn’t his usual laugh. It was intimate and soft. “Yeah?” he spoke against Locus’ sensitive skin, huffing a few times.

Locus swallowed, the hotness of Felix’s breath intoxicating. He stroked Locus, enclosing his lips back around him and applying pressure with his tongue, sucking. Locus pulled at Felix's hair, gritting his teeth together as he tried to keep his thighs steady, trembling.

Felix released Locus and climbed into his lap when he grew tired of using his mouth to please him. Felix smiled, which prompted Locus to move his hands to his backside. Locus squeezed with big hands, and Felix pushed himself back into the touch predictably.

“The lube still over there?”

Locus grunt an affirmation.

Felix’s smile brightened. He leaned in to kiss Locus, Felix’s hands coming up to cup his face, rubbing a palm against Locus’ jaw.

Felix pulled back and shifted his upper half over the mattress so he could squeeze his hand into the space between the mattress and the wall. He retrieved the bottle hidden there, uncapping the top and grabbing one of Locus’ hand, squeezing out a generous amount. He tossed it when he was done.

The lube felt cold, so Locus worked it between his finger to warm it up a little, knowing Felix would bitch if he didn’t.

Felix had started touching himself, riding against Locus’ thigh lazily, the sensation familiar to Locus. He moved his hand underneath Felix to prod at him, his entrance puckering before he relaxed, Felix’s walls accommodating. Felix preened, already pretty loose.

“I was thinking of getting this pierced next," said Felix, rolling his thumb over his nipple. He let out a soft noise as Locus slipped in another digit, cock still in his hand. “Would you like that?” he continued, “I’d let you be the first to play with them.”

Locus responded by curling his fingers roughly, Felix tilting his head back with a moan, overdramatic as always. Felix gritted his teeth and rolled back against the intrusion impatiently, making a mess of Locus’ hand.

“Oh, baby,” Felix breathed, moving the hand from his nipple to Locus arm where he steadied himself, feeling the flex of Locus’ bicep as he fucked towards Felix’s prostate with his fingers. “Oh, _Locus,”_ he moaned, eyes falling closed.

Locus added a third finger, and Felix took it with another mew. “More. Fucking hell, Lo, I need you now,” he whined before Locus even had a chance to set up a proper rhythm, impatient.

Locus knew better than to argue, brushing his thumb over a razor burn by the rim of Felix’s ass before removing his fingers altogether. Felix licked his lips, rushing to find the discarded lubricant. He slicked Locus up, moving up onto his knees to straddle Locus better, positioning himself above Locus’ girth.

Locus barely got his hands on Felix's hips before Felix was guiding Locus’ cock inside him, the tight heat engulfing Locus’ entire body as Felix sunk down. Their gazes meet, Felix loomed over Locus as he pants in bittersweet discomfort, enjoying the stretch. Locus’ mouth was dry, Felix’s hands gripped his shoulders.

“It feels like- you’re gonna tear him apart- So fucking good-” It barely registered Felix’s mouth had been running throughout the entire moment. Locus, silent, pulled him down impulsively to kiss him. Locus was the one who pushed his tongue into Felix’s mouth this time, and Felix groaned in delight at the roughness.

Locus pulled at Felix’s hair, and in return, Felix dug his nails hard into Locus’ skin. Locus grunted in pain and bit Felix’s tongue.

"Fuck!" Felix pulled back. "Fucking asshole!" He shoved Locus backwards, glaring down at him as he picked up the speed. Locus would have chuckled if he wasn't so distracted, giving Felix's thighs a good squeeze.

Felix used the new position to his advantage, looming forward and tightening both hands around Locus’ throat.

Locus’ inhale of surprise was cut off, although his hands stayed gripped against Felix’s thighs. Felix held him there like that, watching Locus struggle before he began bouncing on his cock again.

Felix moaned obscenities, Locus’ name, how good he felt, but to Locus, it all became background noise. Locus’ mind swam, wheezing for some kind of relief, but it was to no avail.

Locus’ vision failed first, his chest contracting in desperation. He gripped Felix’s hips so hard his knuckles were white. Locus couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t breathe.

“I’ve never fucked a corpse before,” hissed Felix by his ear, choking Locus harder, “you wanna help me cross it off my bucket list?”

Locus’ stomach spiked in pleasure.

 _Yes, yes, yes, yes, kill me,_ Locus begged in his mind, _Please._ _Felix, please._

Locus’ thoughts blurred in that blissful way only oxygen deprivation could provide. Locus could hear his blood rush through his ears, felt the clench of Felix around him, impaling his body over and over on Locus’ cock. Felix’s breath was on his face and Locus could barely feel it. The feeling was addicting.

Locus’ arms dropped to his sides, and his body began to loosen as it gave in to its fate. All Locus was and would ever be was in Felix’s hands now. _Felix. Fe-_

Felix released his hold on Locus’ windpipe, and Locus’ lungs scramble for air violently, his chest burning as it heaved, Felix granting him back his life. Felix wiped tears from Locus’ cheeks Locus hadn’t even been aware of, resting their foreheads together.

“Not yet, baby,” Felix whispered to him affectionately, “I ain’t done with you yet. _Then_ I’ll kill you.”

Locus barely registered it as he came. Felix made an obscene noise as the sensation, using his hand to jack himself off over Locus’ torso.

When Felix flopped forward, Locus was still catching his breath, his numb fingers trembling as the moved to the small of Felix’s back. Locus could still feel the rawness in his throat, but his surroundings already were becoming clearer again.

“Mm, Locus,” hummed Felix, his face nuzzled under Locus’ jaw.

The stillness was brief, Felix deciding he’d had enough and rolling off of Locus’ body and using Locus’ shirt to wipe up some of the mess leaking from his ass. He threw it in Locus’ general direction, and Locus watched him search for Locus’ discarded cargos. Once found, he pulled his Marlboros from the back pocket, lighting one up and sauntering over to his window, pushing open the slats.

Locus brought a hand up to feel the tenderness of his neck, pressing against it lightly in an attempt to chase the fading rush.

Felix leaned against the wall, shameless in his nakedness. “I wanna go shooting later.”

Locus grunted and sat up, wiping Felix’s come with his shirt before it could dry in the baking heat. Sweat clung to his skin.

“Just bottles this time,” rasped Locus.

Felix just laughed.


End file.
